Turn to a Chibi Two
by XFH12147
Summary: Tenten is the one turned into chibi this time and now Neji must be the one to take care of her, but how will things turn out. Especially since he has to keep the cute, adorable little Tenten away from all of those guys. NejiTenten


A/N: I know I have not written anything in like "years" but I've been busy and had no good ideas. This fanfic was actually inspired by another one I wrote when Neji was chibi, now Tenten is chibi lol. I'm trying to make everything else different but it's kind of hard but I'll try my best to make this story have different event then with Turn to a Chibi.

Tenten leaped as high as she could and grabbed her two scrolls. Her eyes closed and she used only her instinct and senses to hit the targets placed onto the barks of trees in random yet precise area. As if time slowed with her movements quickened and as though dancing in mid air, she launched a barrage of weapons ranging from kunais to shurikens, to swords and others with a pointed edge. Tenten landed gracefully on her feet and opened her eyes already knowing that she had hit every mark.

"I'll be ready to get Neji this time." Tenten said proudly before giving in to a yawn. She had spent the whole day training from dawn to dusk, practicing a wide rage of techniques. She stored her weapons back into her scrolls as well as the targets before giving a final yawn and stretch. Slowly she sat down against a large tree and closed her eyes. Tenten only wanted to rest for a short while but in a way she knew she would be there for a while. Eyes closed as sleep quickly took over her whole body and relaxed itself against the old tree.

"Tenten" A voice called out from a short distance away. Tenten heard the voice; it was male and had already figured out who it was. She had agreed to train with him near midnight so that they could tone in on night mission strategies incase they even got a mission at night. Tenten got up and stretched on last time before answering.

"Neji I'm right here" She said. She already knew he was close enough to hear. In a way she was always able to sense whether or not it was Neji that was nearby by presence but not really with may others, well beside Lee and Gai-sensei since everyone knew w hen they were around. Tenten walked around the tree and saw new. Something was different however. He seemed taller. 'Wow I only just saw Neji yesterday; he must have had a growth spurge.'

Tenten watched as Neji just looked at her. "Neji what is it?"

"Follow me." Neji said as he turned and started walking not even watching if s he followed, but then again she always did. Tenten followed him without a word but as she walked she had a hard time with her pants. Each step seemed to make then loose and about to fall off. As much as she wanted that to happen especially with Neji around, she kept a hand on the waist of the pants and continued to follow him. 'Maybe I should eat more, there were on perfect just a minute ago'.

Tenten shrugged off the bewilderment and walked right behind Neji. It has seemed that Neji had brought then to a small lake. Tenten just thought that this was going to be the training grounds for today's sparring match.

"Ok Neji I'm ready" She pulled her pants up and grabbed her scrolls. Then she got into a fighting position. Neji turned his head away as if trying to focus on something else.

"Tenten look into the lake." Neji said not look a t her. She could tell there was a faint hint of redness on his cheeks but it must have been her eyes. The nighttime moon must be playing tricked on her. She walked closer to the lake but noticed only the way the moon's reflection glistening on the water's surface. It was only as she looked to see her reflection that shocked her enough to take a step back. Still unable t o believe what she saw she moved in to take another look. There staring back at her was a small little girl with oversized clothes on her. Yup what she saw was a chibi version of herself.

"WHAT THE ..."

A/N: I know it's really short but it'll get better if I can get myself to stop being lazy and write more. Anyways you can guess already what she said and is probably thinking right now.


End file.
